Gunslinger
by monkeywarriorsasunaru
Summary: Song Fic. Sasuke comes back to the village. His heart was in the village./ edited to story to fit song better. Gunslinger by Avenged Sevenfold. Angst


The song is Gunslinger by Avenged Sevenfold.

This song is lovely.

Sasuke had killed his brother already. He was on the trail to Konohagakure. He had to see his beautiful blonde. He had realized that Naruto was the only reason he wanted to go home. He was standing outside the gates waiting to enter the village. Naruto was the guard at the gate. He felt Sasuke's arrival half a mile back. He was standing, waiting on Sasuke to make an appearance. Naruto made his way out of the gate. Sasuke halted when he saw Naruto. His heart was racing. Naruto stepped to stand in front of Sasuke.

"Naruto.."

"Sasuke. Are you coming home."

"I am coming home to you."

"_Yeah, you've been alone  
>I've been gone for far too long<br>But with all that we've been through  
>After all this time I'm coming home to you"<em>

It had been a few days after his arrival before he was able to go home. When he entered the Uchiha complex all the pain came back. He remembered why he left in the first place. It felt as if his heart was bleeding. He had to remember why he came back. He needed to see Naruto. He made all the pain fade. Sasuke looked out the window to see his favorite blonde walked up to his door. Sasuke felt the ghosts dissipate as Naruto knocked on the door.

"_Never let it show  
>The pain I've grown to know<br>'Cause with all these things we do  
>It don't matter when I'm coming home to you "<em>

Sasuke answered the door. Naruto led him to the training grounds. As they made it there it began to rain. Sasuke reached his arms up feeling the rain purify him. Naruto watched him. He was feeling all the loneliness leave him. Sasuke always made him feel better. So many of his closest people have died, but all he needs is Sasuke. Sasuke turned to look at him.

"Naruto.."

"Why did you come back?"

"My heart and home is with you."

Naruto let his face drop. "My prayers have been answered."

"_I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes  
>My heart's always with you now<br>I won't question why so many have died  
>My prayers have made it through yeah<br>'Cause with all these things we do  
>It don't matter when I'm coming home to you"<em>

Naruto led Sasuke to his apartment. They sat at his table. Naruto stood and grabbed a box. It was the letters Sasuke had written Naruto. Naruto spread the letters out in front of them. Sasuke reached into his pouch and pulled out the letters he had.

"_Letters keep me warm  
>Helped me through the storm<br>But with all that we've been through  
>After all this time I'm coming home to you"<em>

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and squeezed.

"My heart never left you. My life was always here with you. Naruto I am so sorry, but I will never leave you again. You hold my heart in your hands."

"Sasuke..." Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's face. "You were always forgiven. You are my home."

"_I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes  
>My heart's always with you now<br>I won't question why so many have died  
>My prayers have made it through yeah<br>'Cause with all these things we do  
>It don't matter when I'm coming home to you"<em>

It was a few days later when Sasuke showed up at Naruto's apartment in the middle of the night. He wanted to hold his blonde. He wanted to keep Naruto as close as he could. Sasuke had dreamed of the moment he would hold the blonde. Naruto opened the door wrapped in a robe.

"Sasuke. What are you doing here."

Sasuke pulled him into a heated kiss. They made their way back into the apartment. Sasuke kicked the door shut behind them. Sasuke and Naruto made their way to the bed. Sasuke was showing how much he loved Naruto.

"_I've always been true  
>I've waited so long just to come hold you<br>I'm making it through  
>It's been far too long, we've proven our<br>Love over time's so strong, in all that we do  
>The stars in the night, they lend me their light<br>To bring me closer to heaven with you"_

It took six months for Sasuke To realize it wasn't real. Naruto had died in the war. It was all in Sasuke's head. Sasuke was slowly losing his mind. Every night Sasuke would show up at Naruto's apartment and spend his night with Sasuke.

"_But with all that we've been through  
>After all this time I'm coming home to you"<em>

Sasuke stopped leaving Naruto's apartment after a few more weeks. He knew it wasn't healthy for him, but He never wanted to be away from his heart. __

"_I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes  
>My heart's always with you now<br>I won't question why so many have died  
>My prayers have made it through yeah<br>'Cause with all these things we do  
>It don't matter when I'm coming home to you"<em>

Soon Naruto started to argue with Sasuke. He was telling Sasuke to go on with his life. Sasuke could not do it. He found his heart and could not pull himself away. __

"_And with all that we've been through  
>After all this time I'm coming home to you"<em>

One year to the day after Sasuke returned Sakura found him. He was laying in the floor of Naruto's apartment. He wasn't breathing, and he never would again. He was buried next to his heart.


End file.
